Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel (Summary)
This is a summary of the first story in the Age of Industry canon. In this story, the Empire was working on a secret project known simply as Project: Behemoth. The Resistance, as well as various other people, tried to stop this program, and at the same time the Daedra of Meridia start meddling in mortal affairs. At the start, other players with other characters were a part of it. However, they left after a while, and their character's actions have been omitted. List of Key Players and Factions Players *Emperor Maximus II, the current Emperor of the Empire. (Emperor Maximus) *Princess Marya, the Emperor's daughter. (Emperor Maximus) *Louis Syphre II, son of Meridia and Prince of Luminem. (Datadragon Odahviing) *Ada Zeill, Daedra of Meridia, and Louis' bodyguard. (Datadragon Odahviing) *Sander Lafayette, a Vampire employed by The Seven Organisations. (Alador1666) *Jack Jackson, a Vampire bounty hunter. (Alador1666) *Meledran, a Bosmer scout working for the Resistance. (Emperor Maximus) *Sofia, the leader of the Resistance. (Emperor Maximus) *Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf, a detective living in Brightwall. (Lazarus Grimm) * Elisa, a mercenary employed by the Empire. (Alador1666) Factions *The Empire *The Resistance *The Seven Organisations Summary of Events Part I The year is 6E 183, the setting Brightwall. Meledran rushed over the rooftops, trying to get to the palace in order to spy on the royals. Sander was also making his way there, but his mission was to kill the royals instead. Louis Syphre II arrived at the palace, in order to make a proposition to the Emperor. As Meledran rushed over the rooftops, Sander started to follow him. The Bosmer soon loses the Breton, however, and they both continued on their way, independent of one another, When Meledran arrives there he tried to search the princess' room, but Sander arrived there first. Sander overheard Louis talking to the Emperor about an engagement between him and the princess in order to forge a strong alliance. The Emperor dismisses Louis, saying he would think over it. Meledran and Sander met, and together escaped from the palace without being spotted. They arrived at the Hanging Man inn, where they met with The Seven Organisations. Everyone paid Sander large sums of money in order to look at a sketch labelled 'Behemoth'. Meledran convinced Sander to return to the Resistance hideout, where Sander met its leader, Sofia. At the same time, Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf is convinced to come to the Resistance hideout to help them with cracking the Behemoth case. Over that night she translated the encrypted documents that the Resistance had managed to gather, and it is revealed that a lot of research went on in the Dwarven ruins near Balmora, and that new shipments of supplies were coming in to, among other ports, Daggerfall. Sander and Meledran headed off to Daggerfall, while Valkyrie and Sofia went to Balmora. As they headed off, Jack Jackson returned to Brightwall after finishing a job. The Emperor personally asks him to go to Daggerfall, and guard the shipments. Also that day Louis returned to the palace, and the Emperor decides to enter the alliance with Luminem. Marya is engaged to Louis, and Louis begins to plan for the wedding. Ada Zeill also arrived in Brightwall, much to Louis' annoyance. Thus ends Part I. Part II Sander and Meledran arrived in Daggerfall, and they began to search around for clues. Sander met an old friend of his from his childhood, and after this he and Meledran go to stop the shipment from coming in. When the ship arrives, Sander managed to blow up half of the supplies. There, Jack fought them, and Sander discovers that he was the man who killed his family and made him a vampire. Meledran and Sander are eventually forced to flee the scene and return to Brightwall. The mission was a partial success. Jack also returned and the Emperor is angry that he did not fulfill his duty as expected. Jack promised to capture Sander and Meledran. Meanwhile, in Balmora, Sofia and Valkyrie managed to find out where the ruin is. They went there, and are held up by a Dunmer who is part of the Foyada Tong. He lets them go in the end, and they explored the ruin. In it they found a partial model of the Behemoth, and they removed its arm for further study. They then returned to Brightwall, having found nothing else. In Brightwall at that time Louis' and Marya's relationship began to strain. Marya was angry with Louis' insensitivity, but when Ada told her about Louis' former lover she began to think differently of him. Louis was also confused about his feeling for Marya. He flew into the sky at one point, and lets go of his Dwarven chronometer - effectively letting go of his past. One night Marya found him, and forgave him. Louis carried her into the sky, and they kissed. The following day Louis also prepared for her ova to be extracted in order to be placed in a surrogate mother due to Marya's blood being incompatible with Auroran transformation. When Sander and Meledran returned, they headed to the palace. There, Sander tried to find out more about the Emperor's pact with the Daedra, while Meledran managed to find Ada. He convinced her to come to the Resistance hideout later, before leaving. Sander, on the other hand, is captured by Jack. He is taken into the palace dungeon, and is experimented on by Empire doctors. He managed to break out of the dungeon, killing the doctor. He also found out that the Behemoth is being constructed in the ruins of Leyawiin. Sander returned to the Resistance hideout, as does Sofia and Valkyrie. Valkyrie began experimentation on the Behemoth arm. Meledran suggested that he contact his friend, Aglathran, a skypirate, to take them to Leyawiin in his airship. The Emperor, Louis, and Marya also prepare to go to Leyawiin. At this time Elisa arrived at the palace, and is brought with them to Leyawiin. Thus ends Part II. Part III The two airships traveled to Leyawiin, and land. There in Leyawiin a great battle ensued. During it Jack is momentarily defeated by Sander, who obtained his sword - Vampire's Claw. Jack retreated back to the caves where the Emperor and Marya went. Louis fights and kills the skypirates. Sander joined the fight, and managed to banish Louis. After this he engaged Elisa, and she discovers who he really is. She is forced to retreat. After this battle all of the Empire soldiers were killed, the skypirates were as well. Ada, Meledran, Sander, and Sofia moved towards the caves, and engaged Jack and Elisa. Elisa is knocked out by Sander, after a tense fight. During the battle, the sounds of the Behemoth could be heard, and soon enough it burst through the doors. Louis' shade appeared in order to watch the sequence unfold. First the machine crushed Jackson, much to his dismay. The Behemoth proved to be too much for the others to take down, but during the fight, Meledran managed to sneak past it. He found the Emperor and killed him before the Behemoth's 'eyes'. The machine fell to its knees in grief, and is revealed to actually be piloted by Princess Marya. Louis stared in horror as his second love is torn from him. Sander is about to kill Marya, when she flicked a switch in the Behemoth and it lets out a jet of steam. Sander and the others are momentarily blinded, and Marya escaped. Sander realised that Jack is still alive, and after forcing Jackson to tell him where he contracted his vampirism from - a nobleman in Daggerfall wearing a top hat - Sander kills him. Thus ends Part III. Epilogue The epilogue shows what happened to the characters after the end of the RP. Marya walked through the night, and eventually found a farmstead. There, she is let in, and found Louis' Dwarven chronometer that he dropped. She saw the painting of his former lover, and all the emotions she had tried to keep back rushed forward. She spent the rest of the night weeping by the fire. Louis condemned Ada to have her wings removed once she returned to Luminem. She is sent through a portal, and her final fate is unknown. After almost nine months in Luminem Louis' and Marya's children were born. Meledran buried his friends the skypirates, and with the others headed back to Brightwall in the airship. He left the Resistance, and flew off, now a skypirate. Sofia joined the Senate that controlled the Empire, becoming a major political player in the new Empire (at least until Marya's children grow up). Sander and Elisa returned, and Elisa was disgusted at Sander's vampiric nature and his way of life. He leaves her, and she went to Daggerfall. Sander returned to Brigtwall, and hangs Emperor Maximus II's corpse over the palace, with the words Lafayette written in blood over the walls. The Seven Organisations congratulate his efforts, and tried to give him a new assignment and increased his rank in all the organisations. Sander refused, however, instead asking about a mysterious nobleman who wears a top hat, living in Daggerfall, who Sander thought created his vampiric disease. Thus concludes Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel. Parts *Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel I *Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel II *Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel III *Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel ~Epilogue~ Category:Age of Industry Category:Stories Category:Roleplays